


Always a Surprise

by lionessvalenti



Category: White Collar
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Sara learned long ago that she should never expect anything with Neal Caffrey.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Always a Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoosierbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosierbitch/gifts).



Sara learned long ago that she should never expect anything with Neal Caffrey. He would surprise her every time. Whether he was standing over her bed with a gun, or kneeling on her bedroom floor naked, waiting for her command, Neal was going to be a surprise.

At that moment, he was face down on her bed with his legs spread and his hole wet with lube, ready for the dildo she was about to shove in there. She hadn't expected him to be submissive, but after they'd been together a few times, it started to make sense. He was eager to please, and she was the only one giving it to him.

"You want this?" she asked, pressing the tip of the cherry red dildo against his hole. She liked the way his body gave to it, just a little bit.

"Yes," Neal replied, his voice muffled, his face pressed into her comforter. She wouldn't let him have a pillow, figuring she was being kind enough to do this on the bed in the first place.

She pushed it in slowly at first, and when Neal's only response was a quiet groan, she pushed it faster. She could see Neal's hands, bound together behind his back by nylon rope, grasping at nothing, reaching for the air, like it could save him.

With the dildo in as far as it would go, Sara left it there for a moment, listening to the delicious whimpers from Neal. He raised his hips in a silent plea for her to do something. _Anything_.

"Greedy baby," she admonished, keeping her voice even and clear. She grabbed the dildo's base and twisted it slowly. Neal whined. "Does a little baby want a fucking?" she asked.

"Yes," Neal gasped, and she twisted it again, just to hear the noise he'd make.

Sara pulled the dildo out halfway, and she could hear a quiet moan from Neal as he ground his hips against the comforter. She leaned forward and hissed in his ear, "If you come on my three hundred dollar blanket, I will beat your ass so hard you won't be able to sit for a week, understand?"

"Y-yes."

The truth was, the blanket only cost two hundred dollars, and she could always get another one.

She rested a hand on the small of Neal's back and with her free hand, she began working the dildo back into him, and out again. Neal cried out, his hands in fists balled so tight his fingers had turned white.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, knowing he wouldn't answer. He could only say yes or, if he needed it, the safe word. "Are you thinking about Peter?"

Neal's reply was a pathetic whine.

Sara stopped fucking him with the dildo, and slapped a hand hard across his ass. Neal yelped. "You know the rules."

The rules were simple. She couldn't ask him about any of his illegal activities, past or present, and he couldn't lie to her about anything else she asked about.

"Tell me," she said. "Are you thinking about Peter?"

Neal took a few heavy breaths and said, "Yes."

She smiled and began working the dildo hard into him again until she saw the first hint of tears spill from his eyes. "Are you thinking about it'd be like for him to have his cock here? You think he's as big as this dildo? Bigger? Would he be this hard, fucking you? Having every bit of you for his own?"

Dirty talk about Peter Burke wouldn't have been her first choice, but it drove Neal crazy. It was his soft spot, and she liked to abuse it just as much as she enjoyed fucking him until his hole was swollen and sore, or when his chest was covered with red welts from her riding crop. It was better than any control she could hold over him physically.

"Yes -- yes." Neal's cheeks were flushed bright red as he tried to bury his face in the blankets and hide his tears from her.

"Do you want to suck his cock, Neal?" Sara asked. She didn't push the dildo in as as far, but began working it faster and harder than she had before.

He hesitated, and when his mouth opened, all that came out was a sob.

"Come on, Neal. Do you want to suck his cock?" She imagined if she had a real penis and she was actually screwing him, she'd be coming soon.

"Yes. Yes, yes," Neal said, his voice ragged and choked. He sounded pathetic, and Sara wanted to lick the tears off his cheek.

"That's my boy," she said, pulling the dildo out of him. She set it aside, and inspected his red hole for any actual damage. He was fine. "Turn over onto your back."

Now Neal couldn't hide anything from her. His red face, his tears, and his hard cock were all on display for Sara's enjoyment. She was pretty sure he liked it too, whether or he was able to admit it, even to himself.

"Can't you just imagine it?" Sara asked toying with his balls. "In the bathroom of the FBI, on your knees like a whore, with Peter's cock down your throat?"

Neal whined. "Yes," he mumbled, tilting his head back, exposing the long line of his throat.

She sat up on her knees and crawled up toward Neal's head. She swung one leg over him, straddling his face. "You keep your eyes closed," she said. "Only open them if you need me to stop, do you understand?"

"Yes," Neal said in a whisper.

Sara lowered herself over his face, so her cunt lined up with his mouth. Neal moaned, the vibration sending a shock all the way up Sara's body, and she could feel his tongue already trying to push the thin fabric of the crotch of her panties aside. She loved the extra challenge, and Neal was up for it.

After a few moments, he got his tongue through, and as he began licking at her clit, Sara dropped more of her weight onto him. She ground against him, against his mouth and his tongue, and she could feel the bit of underwear rubbing against the inside of her thigh, and against Neal's face. She counted to thirty, then let off just long enough to make sure Neal could still breathe, before grinding again and restarting her count.

"More," she snapped, feeling the onset of her orgasm. She held tight onto the headboard of her bed and slammed herself down on his face. "Fuck, Neal, _more_."

She lost her concentration only for a few moments as she came, biting her lower lip to keep herself from screaming. As the tingling throughout her body subsided, she could still feel Neal's tongue lapping at her.

Sara, still panting, slid away from him. She looked down at Neal, his eyes still closed, with his cheeks shiny and wet, and a red line near his mouth where her panties had rubbed against him.

"You can open your eyes," she said, and he did. She smiled at him. "You did good. You want to come now?"

" _Yes_ ," he replied, relieved.

"All right, come on. You know what to do."

Neal rolled over onto his stomach and forced himself up as far as he could go with his hands tied behind his back. Sara helped him up the rest of the way, and he crawled on his knees to the edge of the bed, and she helped him off. She never let him come in her bedroom.

Neal's legs were wobbly, so Sara kept an arm around him so he wouldn't fall, and he whimpered with every step. She led him into the bathroom and untied his hands.

"Hands on the sink," she said, but he already knew that, reaching for the cool porcelain of the pedestal sink. She sidled up to him, holding her body flush to his, and reached around to grab his cock. "Look in the mirror," she said.

Neal paused, then forced his head up until he was looking at his own reflection. The bright white lights did nothing to mask his messy hair, sweaty face, and tear-stained cheeks.

"Talk to me, Neal," she said as she began stroking him slowly, just enough to tease. "You have permission to speak. Tell me what you'd want Peter to do to you right now."

His eyes widened and he looked at her in the mirror.

Sara shook her head. "Keep your eyes on you. Look at yourself. Don't look away, no matter what you say. Face your dirty fantasy. Now tell me. And don't lie to me. Tell me everything you're thinking."

Neal swallowed and his gaze shifted until he was staring at himself. He took a deep breath, and Sara could feel his heart pounding. He licked his lips and said, "I'd want him to shove his cock in my mouth. I want him to fuck my face and grab my hair. I want to him come down my throat. I'd want him to tell me that I'm his and that he owns me." Neal's cheeks were so red, Sara was sure he'd start turning purple, just out of sheer humiliation.

"How does that make you feel?" she asked, stroking him faster now. He wouldn't be long.

"Safe," Neal blurted, and Sara tried to hide her surprise. That wasn't the answer she was expecting. But then again, this was Neal. She kissed his shoulder. "Come now, baby."

With his eyes still open and focused on his reflection, Neal came, his knees shaking. Sara wrapped her other arm around his waist, just in case his legs went out from under him.

Neal dropped his head and took a few heavy breaths. His eyes were closed tight, and Sara spotted a few stray tears sneak out. She rubbed her cheek against his shoulder with as much comfort as possible, holding onto him.

"Let's get you to bed," she said after a few minutes. Neal turned around and draped an arm over her shoulders, and they walked back to the bedroom together.

Once they were tucked into bed together with Neal's head resting against Sara's breast, he said, "Maybe we should make Peter off-limits."

She wrapped her arm around him. "Are you going to stop thinking about him when I'm fucking you?"

Neal was quiet.

"That's what I thought. Unless you actually start sleeping him, the rules stay just the same."


End file.
